


The silent slave

by KindaLeigh



Category: Master and slave - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaLeigh/pseuds/KindaLeigh
Summary: A slave girl raised by her master to be knowledgeable and skilled. She never utters a word until....





	The silent slave

Who 's is this child you have brought me?" Her voice was high pitched.  
"My Lady your son has just arrived with the child and has asked me to bring her to you mam." He kept his head bowed low and his eyes to the floor.  
"What is the girls name?"  
"Kieda Mam."  
"Her age?"  
"Eleven mam."  
"Come here child."  
I looked to the old man who nodded at me and I took a few steps forward towards her.  
"Turn." Again I looked to the old man who nodded. "YOU DO NOT NEED PERMISSION FROM THST SLAVE YOU FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!!" She bellowed.  
I ran and hid behind the old man as tears filled my eyes.  
"I'm sorry my Lady she seems to have grown an attachment to me I believe her mother has just passed away." He explained.  
"Take her out of my sight!" She huffed  
"My Lady what shall I do with the child?"  
"Since she has grown an attachment to you im leaving you in charge of her if she causes any trouble you will be responsible for it is that understood?"  
"Yes Mam."  
We left the room and headed down some stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs a corridor stretched out either side of us.  
"These are the house slaves quarters you will stay with me for now until Master or her Ladyship decides otherwise... Now I will show you to my room so if you are sent here you know where to find it." It was the third door on the left down the right side of the corridor. The room contained to wooden beds and a single candle stick.  
"Now I have things to do so whilst your with me you need to be invisible seen and not heard unless spoken to directly is that understood Kieda?"  
I nodded.  
We went to the kitchen to give the Masters order for tonight's meal, then it was to pick up the Master's washing before heading to the market to collect money from a well dressed man. I kept behind him and apart from a few whispers and side glances no one really paid any attention to me. When we arrived back a tall skinny boy ran to us and breathlessly stated "Master has been asking for the girl he is not happy that you took her out...He's in her Ladyship's chamber"  
"Thank you Henry I will take her to him now get sally ready in case... Now do as you are instructed and don't look to me for permission you will be okay child."  
Once again we were standing in the room with the beautiful fountain only this time the man who had slapped me was also sitting at the top of the two steps.  
"What gave you the idea that you could take her off of my property Benjamin?" He asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry Master, when her Ladyship left me in charge of her I did not want to leave her with anyone else whilst I went to town in case she caused trouble... I will not do it again Master." He almost sounded frightened.  
"Send the girl up here."  
I walked to the bottom of the steps keeping my head down and waited for more instructions.  
"You now belong to me... You are my slave and will do as I say or be punished severely do you understand?"  
I nodded my head in reply.  
"What is your name and age?"  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing but a squeak came out.  
"Master her name is Kieda she is eleven years old." Benjamin said in place of me.  
"Oh dear are we to afraid to speak?..." He chuckled I ran back and hid behined Benjamin "Very well then Benjamin since she has taken to hiding behind you, you and Lilly will take care of her, teach her how to be a good little slave.... Oh and if she steps out of line when she is with me you will face the concequences."  
"Yes Master." He bowed  
"Then you may leave me."  
He bowed again then shoowed me out the door. I looked at him wanting to say thankyou but once again nothing came out of my mouth. He smiled as if understanding me.

"KIEDA GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!" Aunty Lilly shouted at me.  
I was sitting on the wall that surrounded the palace looking at the world out side. I had thought of escaping over it many times but knew that it would mean that Uncle Benjamin and Aunty Lilly would suffer for it. I rolled my eyes and climbed down.  
"Are you trying to get on Master's wrong side?"  
I shook my head. I had been here almost five years and still hadn't uttered a word since that day in the throne room.  
"Come on you have lessons to attened and he won't be happy if you skip them again." She sighed.  
Master had decided to give me an education Uncle Benjamin thought it was Master's way of toying with me and being able to show me off to others as a highly educated slave. I hated them. Well I hated all but one. Two winters passed I had begun learning the art of war and was being taught how to fight with different wepons and how to track and ride I never missed a lesson. Plus the teachers slave boy was always there too and we played after every lesson.  
"....Are you even listening to me Kieda?" Aunt Lilly asked arms folded.  
I gave her a half smile and shruged my sholders.  
"Go to the Libary your Teacher is waiting for you.... And I mean go straight there."  
!Who 's is this child you have brought me?" Her voice was high pitched.  
"My Lady your son has just arrived with the child and has asked me to bring her to you mam." He kept his head bowed low and his eyes to the floor.  
"What is the girls name?"  
"Kieda Mam."  
"Her age?"  
"Eleven mam."  
"Come here child."  
I looked to the old man who nodded at me and I took a few steps forward towards her.  
"Turn." Again I looked to the old man who nodded. "YOU DO NOT NEED PERMISSION FROM THST SLAVE YOU FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!!" She bellowed  
I ran and hid behind the old man as tears filled my eyes.  
"I'm sorry my Lady she seems to have grown an attachment to me I believe her mother has just passed away." He explained  
"Take her out of my sight!" She huffed  
"My Lady what shall I do with the child?"  
"Since she has grown an attachment to you im leaving you in charge of her if she causes any trouble you will be responsible for it is that understood?"  
"Yes Mam."  
We left the room and headed down some stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs a corridor stretched out either side of us.  
"These are the house slaves quarters you will stay with me for now until Master or her Ladyship decides otherwise... Now I will show you to my room so if you are sent here you know where to find it." It was the third door on the left down the right side of the corridor. The room contained to wooden beds and a single candle stick.  
"Now I have things to do so whilst your with me you need to be invisible seen and not heard unless spoken to directly is that understood Kieda?"  
I nodded.  
We went to the kitchen to give the Masters order for tonight's meal, then it was to pick up the Master's washing before heading to the market to collect money from a well dressed man. I kept behind him and apart from a few whispers and side glances no one really paid any attention to me. When we arrived back a tall skinny boy ran to us and breathlessly stated "Master has been asking for the girl he is not happy that you took her out...He's in her Ladyship's chamber"  
"Thank you Henry I will take her to him now get sally ready in case... Now do as you are instructed and don't look to me for permission you will be okay child."  
Once again we were standing in the room with the beautiful fountain only this time the man who had slapped me was also sitting at the top of the two steps.  
"What gave you the idea that you could take her off of my property Benjamin?" He asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry Master, when her Ladyship left me in charge of her I did not want to leave her with anyone else whilst I went to town in case she caused trouble... I will not do it again Master." He almost sounded frightened.  
"Send the girl up here."  
I walked to the bottom of the steps keeping my head down and waited for more instructions.  
"You now belong to me... You are my slave and will do as I say or be punished severely do you understand?"  
I nodded my head in reply.  
"What is your name and age?"  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing but a squeak came out.  
"Master her name is Kieda she is eleven years old." Benjamin said in place of me.  
"Oh dear are we to afraid to speak?..." He chuckled I ran back and hid behined Benjamin "Very well then Benjamin since she has taken to hiding behind you, you and Lilly will take care of her, teach her how to be a good little slave.... Oh and if she steps out of line when she is with me you will face the concequences."  
"Yes Master." He bowed  
"Then you may leave me."  
He bowed again then shoowed me out the door. I looked at him wanting to say thankyou but once again nothing came out of my mouth. He smiled as if understanding me.

"KIEDA GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!" Aunty Lilly shouted at me.  
I was sitting on the wall that surrounded the palace looking at the world out side. I had thought of escaping over it many times but knew that it would mean that Uncle Benjamin and Aunty Lilly would suffer for it. I rolled my eyes and climbed down.  
"Are you trying to get on Master's wrong side?"  
I shook my head. I had been here almost five years and still hadn't uttered a word since that day in the throne room.  
"Come on you have lessons to attened and he won't be happy if you skip them again." She sighed.  
Master had decided to give me an education Uncle Benjamin thought it was Master's way of toying with me and being able to show me off to others as a highly educated slave. I hated them. Well I hated all but one. Two winters passed I had begun learning the art of war and was being taught how to fight with different wepons and how to track and ride I never missed a lesson. Plus the teachers slave boy was always there too and we played after every lesson.  
"....Are you even listening to me Kieda?" Aunt Lilly asked arms folded.  
I gave her a half smile and shruged my sholders.  
"Go to the Libary your Teacher is waiting for you.... And I mean go straight there."  
I rolled my eyes and headed to the libary and just as Aunt lilly had said the teacher was sat there waiting for me.  
"You are late AGAIN! Your Master has chosen you to get an education and yet you disregaurd them as if they were nothing it is a privallige to reccieve lessons as a slave you must show gratitude by showing up and being on time for them!"  
He had given me the same lecture every time I had come in late for the past six months before rolling his eyes and getting me to copy from the text books.  
"Today we will continue with your english, First you will show me your calligraphy then ww will see how your spelling is getting on before moving on to Mathamatics is that understood?"  
I nodded my head and began my calligraphy. After a tiring hour he checked on the work I had finished.  
"You have improved but you need to steady your hand. Now spell..." before he could finish Master walked in.  
"Your Majesty."


End file.
